


Danced All Night (Silver Shadow)

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [140]
Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, POV Outsider, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: The prince chases a silver shadow.





	Danced All Night (Silver Shadow)

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 30 – May 17, 2019  
> Title: Danced All Night (Silver Shadow)  
> Prompt: effervescent

 

Glittering gown, sparkling slippers,  
music spirals, dancers twirl—  
Such a night, so bright,  
never to come again.  
  
_The prince! The prince_  
_will choose a bride!_  
  
Splendid, glistening—  
Jewels, eyes  
                                           —hunger  
                                                        desire—  
  
The prince chases a silver shadow.  
                                 gown and slippers  
                                 made of glass  
                                 carved from air  
Music trails after, laughter, shock—  
Courtiers murmur long into the night.  
  
Glass shatters on stone.  
  
_The prince!_  
_The prince!_  
_Seeks a silver shadow_  
_for his bride!_  
 

(mad? some ask  
oh, yes, some answer)

 

The prince pines,  
yearns, fades  
into a shadow.  
  
Glittering gown, sparkling slippers.  
People remember her,  
the silver shadow.  
Her eyes gleam as bright  
as the crown on her hair,  
jeweled rings, luminous bracelets,  
opulent chains adorning her neck.  
  
  _The prince!_  
_The prince’s health!_  
_Pray for him to heal!_  
  
She shimmers,  
she who will be queen.  
The silver shadow gleams  
on the throne  
as the prince lingers in a languishing sleep.

 

(she is such a faithful, dutiful wife! some say)  
  
(none dare disagree)


End file.
